Techniques of obtaining a stereoscopic effect by presenting parallaxed videos to the right and left eyes have long been known. Such techniques are called the binocular 3D method. As one example of the binocular 3D method, a technique described in Patent Document 1 is known, for example. 3D video reproduction apparatuses utilizing this principle have already been put to practical use.